


The Maid and The King

by mamaclover



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamaclover/pseuds/mamaclover
Summary: Growing up in the Stormwind Castle kitchen, you found yourself meeting all sorts of people. Even the future King of Stormwind.





	1. Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This was a self indulgent piece that has a few chapters that will be uploaded soon! If you enjoyed it and want to see more, please leave a kudo!!

You shared your first kiss with the King.  
It was when he wasn't King of course. You both were children playing behind the Church. You worked in the kitchen with your mother and befriended Anduin easily when he stopped by for a sweet.   
That day was a bit different when he stopped by.   
There were scrapes and bruises on his round face and arms that left you worried as soon as you didn't see his usual warm smile.

“Prince Anduin?” 

He seemed to perk up as you came around the corner with a sweet roll in hand. Without a work, you reached down to gently take hold of his hand to lead the Prince of Stormwind through the kitchen to grab a few treats and stuffed them into a satchel you kept nearby.

“Where are we going?” Anduin shyly asked as you led him out to the servants quarters near the moat. 

You knew of a secret path that safely led to the Church that was used for safe passage in case of emergencies so you decided to surprise the prince. You had heard of the training he had to go through being almost brutal, especially on days where he had to learn how to defend himself with a sword. This trip would probably get you in trouble but to see the Prince looking so sad, you knew you had to do something.

“A secret! Just our secret!”

You looked over your shoulder to grin at the curious blonde.   
The path only had a few torches inside near the entrance since it was hidden near the moat in a bundle of bushes. 

“A secret entrance! Make sure you don't tell anyone, okay? That way we can have a secret headquarters!” 

Anduin looked excited into the hole before turning to you and holding out a bandaged pinky out to you.

“Pinky promise.”

Carefully intertwining your pinky's together, you took his hand once more to lead Anduin through the dark, dank tunnel leading to the basement of the Church.  
Anduin had a look of awe on his face as you climbed up a ladder to push aside a floor tile and revealed a side room for storage.

“Ta-dah! And we're not there yet! Come on!”

To see a smile on the Price's face after such a gloomy look earlier made you feel warm in your chest. Being a child, you didn't know if it was the Light blessing you or your heart trying to tell you something.

“Where are we going?” Anduin whispered as you both ran down the stairs of the Cathedral of Light to hurry behind where there was a gazebo set up surrounded by flowers. 

“A picnic! A royal picnic for the Prince!” 

You led Anduin by both hands to the gazebo to set him down on the stairs and start setting out the sweets on a napkin along with a bottle of sweet berry juice you snatched up from the icebox.

“Why are you being so nice to me?”  
“Well, Your Highness, you're always nice to me even though I'm a servant! Most nobles think I'm a nuisance or a brat when I come to deliver their meals when your dad has visitors. But I do ask a lot of questions when they show up,” you said with a laugh as you unfolded the sweet bun you knew Anduin loved.

The Prince was looking down at his lap, fiddling with the bandages wrapped around his fingers as if thinking about what you said so with him lost in thought you got up to dig carefully through the flowers to find what you were looking for.  
Prince Anduin was so deep in thought as he chewed on the sweet roll that he jumped where he sat when you set a freshly made flower crown on top of his head.   
The same look of awe appeared once more, his jaw slack and eyes wide as you put on a matching crown on your own head.   
You suddenly felt self conscious when Anduin didn't say anything, only staring with wide, bright blue eyes.

“You look like a princess!”

Your face felt like it was on fire at his words, his face pink with a big smile plastered there. It made you laugh, turning back to the flowers to grab a few more to carefully make them into two rings.   
When you think back on this moment, it was just two lonely kids who were playing pretend and having a secret picnic.  
It ended too soon.

The day was warm with a cool breeze but the day felt perfect to you.   
You weren't a maid or a servant at the moment. You were Anduin's friend and possible equal.   
You shared the sweet roll together and berry juice before Anduin reached over to hold your hand. The flower rings you had made were too big for both your fingers but Anduin wanted to put yours on and for you to do the same.   
In the gazebo, you asked Anduin if he would still be your friend after today.   
Anduin looked over at your, that smile still in place and he took both your hands in his and nodded happily.

“Of course! Maybe one day you could be my wife! That would made you a real princess! That way I can see you all the time instead of just in the kitchen sometimes!”

The thought made your heart race, wishing that this would come true and maybe you could be friends forever. 

“Pinky promise?” Anduin asked, holding out his finger once more with a hopeful look on his face. 

You couldn't break his heart by telling him you couldn't promise something like that so you wrapped your pinky with his and nodded.

“Sealed with a kiss!”

You laughed, meaning it as a joke that you heard an elderly couple say in the kitchen but Anduin's eyebrows furrowed with a look of determination in his eyes. To your surprise, the young prince leaned forward with his lips puckered but stopped right before leaning in all the way! He peeked one eye open as if to check to see where you were before closing the distance between you with a shy kiss.  
At first, you thought he would pull away after the peck but instead sighed and leaned into it.

You had your first kiss with a prince.

It didn't last long until there were frantic cries calling out Anduin's name that made you pull away! Guards rounded the corner, finding you both sitting probably looking as guilty as you felt.

“Prince Anduin. You shouldn't run off like this. Especially with a maid.”

You felt hurt and embarrassed to have been caught with the prince and even more so when they dismissed you so quickly.

“Am I in trouble?”

Your voice shook as you asked the guards who approached, making the prince stand up to put himself in between you and the men dressed in armor holding polearms.

“You better not hurt my friend!”  
“Stand down, son.”

Your blood froze at the stern voice, seeing the King of Stormwind approach with a serious look on his scarred face. As the towering, intimidating form came closer, Anduin didn't stand down. He kept his arms outstretched in front of you even as his father stopped in front of you both.  
The silence was heavy as King Varian's eyes went from his son to you. Anduin was shaking but didn't back down, head titled back to stare up at the King.  
Finally, the silence was broken with Varian sighing and reaching down to touch the petals of the flower crown still on Anduin's head.

“Let's go back. You still have your studies. Your friend is not in trouble. Just try not to steal away the Prince again. Understand?”

You were shaking, teary-eyed even though you though he was half joking about the last part.   
Anduin turned to look at you, a look of sadness on his face but when his father held out his hand, Anduin had to follow without a word.

That was the first and only time you left the castle alone with Anduin before you were assigned to start your training as a full fledged maid.   
Your days began to blur together as your training came close to an end and you would be properly assigned to a certain wing of the castle.   
One that was on the opposite side from the Royal Family's personal Chambers. As you grew older living in the castle, there were days you would see the prince pass by and would wave in hopes he would notice you.  
Every single time, no matter what even if his teacher's would openly scold him, Anduin would stop to wave at you with that boyish, sweet smile.  
Although you kept telling yourself over and over again that every time that one day there would be a time that he would stop but that day never came. 

Even during dire times when factions were clashing or there were direct attacks to the castle, once you saw Anduin safe, you felt safe and had to hold yourself back from waving because for some reason you had a feeling even during then, he would wave back.

There was always that small shard of hope in your heart. That maybe he remembered what he said in the gazebo all those years ago... about being his wife.  
Your mother kept hinting as you got older about finding someone to marry so maybe you could leave the castle and have your own life.   
You didn't have to heart to tell her that you were madly in love with the heir to the throne so instead told her when the time was right.   
That was all you could say until your heart stopped beating like war drums in your chest every time you saw the Prince who had grown from a shy, quiet boy to a proper man who was looking more like a king every time he passed by.


	2. Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes being a maid wasn't so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to those who were waiting on more chapters! I have the 3rd almost ready so if you enjoy this please leave it a kudo!

“Prince Anduin? Wyll sent me here to collect your things.”

You were trying not to let your excitement show so openly, trying to keep your smile toned down instead of the grin you had as you raced through the halls when you received the news of your position.  
The head maid assigned you to assist Wyll Benton, Anduin's personal servant who had been since his birth and before then to the other kings.  
Wyll was growing older but insisted he never needed help until he almost hurt himself picking up laundry.  
So you were there as the laundry maid.

Prince Anduin sat on his bed, putting on his coat with a similar smile on his face. Was he just as excited as you were?

“Please. When it's just the two of us, call me Anduin. Here. Let me join you.”

You couldn't help but blush, scared to say it was alright and that you could take everything but when Anduin stood from his bed, you could only nod.  
This started to be the norm for you.  
Coming in the morning, afternoon and night to collect any garments and tidy up. The mornings were your favorite.  
Anduin often came along with you to the laundry room, chatting about anything seeming to want to spend time away from his duties.   
You wondered if he felt like everyone else doing chores like this with you.   
Anduin wasn't a spoiled prince by any means but you heard how opposite of his warrior father he was.  
A blond haired priest who, from what you had heard, stopped his own father from starting a war between the Horde and Alliance with his words of peace in a far away land of the Mists. 

You snuck a peek at the Prince, feeling special that you could see him like this. His hair had grown, brushing his jaw and framing his face. You wanted to reach up and tuck away the stray hair but Anduin did so just as you lifted your hand.

“Your Highness?”  
“Anduin.”

His tone was soft as he corrected you, peeking over at your just as you had been all morning. You blushed, going back to folding the clothes you had brought in from the sunny morning. 

“A-Anduin,” saying it out loud made your heart race, “Do you... remember when we were young?”

You didn't dare look up, finally asking the question that had been on your mind for quite some time but you were too afraid to ask especially after spending so much time together. 

“Hmm? You mean the time the guards went on a wild goose chase looking for me only to find us having a picnic?”

You looked up, your heart only beating faster as Anduin continued to fold the clothes.   
Before you could say anymore, the door slammed open! It made you both jump in surprise and turn to see the head maid standing in the doorway with a forced, thin lipped smile on her face.

“Prince Anduin. How many times must we ask you not to come here. Especially in your good coat. Your father would have our heads if he knew. Now shoo.”

Anduin looked over at you with a grin, mouthing a goodbye before hurrying out as the head maid watched him go with a glare. You hurried back to the laundry, knowing the older woman had a speech ready for you but a small sliver of hope left you wishing it wasn't about to be the case.

“You already know what I'm going to say. As I've said all these years. Get that head of yours out of the clouds and come back down with the work. You are a maid. Nothing more to the Prince. Now get back to work.”

Every time was the same story and it still stung. You didn't want to believe it after all the time you spent with these feelings developing in your heart.   
You decided not to answer the head maid, only nodded as you continued to fold Anduin's clothes.   
When you heard her sigh and leave with a click of her shoes, you let out the breath you had been holding in before reaching into the pocket of your apron.  
There was a secret item you cherished for a long time that you never showed anymore.

Anduin gave it to you when he found you crying one day. You had gotten scolded by the head maid for dropping an entire tray while hurrying through the halls.  
You hid in an alcove of a hall that was near the wing nobody usually wandered near which gave you some privacy to curl up and feel bad for yourself. You were brought up to be thankful of the job you were given by birth right and how some children were in Westfall starving.  
You were thankful but some days you wished you weren't born this way.  
Maybe if you were a nobleman's child, things would be easier.  
You could play instead of working until your hands bled.

Looking down at the blisters decorating your hands, you couldn't help but start to weep all over again. Once you had tired yourself out from crying and knew you would be in trouble if you stayed too long, you stood up to run down down the empty halls as fast as you could in hopes of running from your own thoughts.  
To your surprise, the hall wasn't empty at the end and you ran into the lanky frame of the prince!   
Both of you tumbled onto the floor in a heap with you on top!

“Y-Your Highness! I'm so sorry!”

You struggled to get up as Anduin sat up, dazed by the sudden tackle before realizing who had knocked him down. 

“We meet again.”

You held the handkerchief Anduin gave you that day once he saw your tear streaked face against your face, knowing deep down noting was going to happen.  
You could hope and pray to the Light that something would blossom between the two of you but being a maid meant you'd be lucky to marry at all.

Clenching your eyes shut to stop your tears, you sighed to yourself and put the handkerchief safely back into your apron pocket before getting back to work. 

-~-

Even as you told yourself that nothing would come from this, you still worked with a smile on your face. It was natural when you were around Anduin. He always had a warm feeling exuding off of him that left you instantly smiling.

“If I may be so bold to ask... would you share a drink with me?”

You looked away from the closet where you were hanging up freshly washed and dried clothes with a shocked look clearly stamped on your face.  
Anduin had a cheeky smile on his face as he pulled out a bottle from a bag.

“B-But, sire, we can't drink! Or I mean I can't...”

You heard noble teens often drank openly but you thought only adults were supposed to drink alcohol.

“Well, it's a bit of an occasion for me. I leave tomorrow.”

The new made you freeze, almost dropping the now empty woven basket in your hands. You hadn't heard of that.

“It's just a quick trip. I won't be gone long of course! Just a trip to Ironforge. At least you won't have to worry about my laundry. Now drink with me?”

Anduin lifted the bottle with that shy smile on his face that made you melt into a puddle into the ground. You couldn't help but agree, putting the basket aside and wiping your hands on your apron. You looked the part of a maid with your apron and black outfit but you didn't mind. Tonight you almost felt like a noble when you sat down at the table set next to the window where you could see all of Stormwind.   
Anduin poured the wine into two goblets, making your heart race.   
You knew if you were caught, your parents would scold you and the head maid might lose her mind but what no one knew never hurt, right?   
It felt taboo. You were almost an adult but you knew if someone found out, you'd be back in the kitchen peeling potatoes. 

“Here. A toast.”

Anduin handed you the goblet, your fingers brushing his and making you want to faint. 

“To a safe journey.”  
“To a dear friend.”  
“To the Prince!”

You laughed when Anduin blushed, clicking your raised glasses together before watching him take a drink. He didn't seem phased by the gulp he took so you looked down at the dark liquid to swirl it slightly as you had nobles do when you delivered it.   
The smell was sweet yet made your head spin just a bit so you brought the goblet to your lips and took a quick sip.  
Though sweet, it was quite bitter and left your throat dry. You sighed after swallowing before peeking up at Anduin who was staring out the window.   
You couldn't help but stare at the boy who would be king.   
He was growing up so much faster than you expected, remembering him as the boy wearing a flower crown. His hair had grown from the short cut had kept most of his life which seemed the influence of his father.  
You blushed, wondering if Anduin would end up like his father or keep the softness of the mother you never met. 

“I will miss Stormwind.”

You wanted to confess that you would miss him so instead you took another swig of the sweet wine.  
Anduin did the same, eyes still locked outside.

“Don't worry, sire. I'll make sure the castle will stay safe while you're away!”

Anduin looked over at you with a raised brow, a smirk on his face which made you sip at your drink to hide your grin.

“Oh? You'll protect my father while I'm away?”

You couldn't help but giggle into the goblet, splashing the liquid around. You set it down, pulling out your handkerchief to dab at your lips only to realize Anduin was staring.  
You followed his gaze, seeing the blue and golden embroidery around the edge of the soft cloth and wanted to shrink down into the chair you sat in.

“You kept it?”

You couldn't answer, keeping it to your lips. You hadn't even thought he would remember.   
When you felt a touch to your face, you jumped and shot your head up to stare at Anduin who hadn't removed his hand. 

“I'm glad... that you kept it.”

You bit your lip to keep your words inside, not wanting to overstep the line that you were balancing on. It felt more like a cliff edge you were ready to jump off and just tell everything.   
Instead you pulled the cloth down to leave it on your lap and lean into Anduin's warm hand.

“Of course. A gift from my prince is something I cherish.”  
“Anduin.”

You smiled at the prince, nodding and picking up your drink once more when Anduin pulled away.

“To you, Anduin. My prince.”  
“And to you, my maid.”


End file.
